


Old Addicts

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Crowley in the middle of shooting up human blood, you then sit him down and have a talk about addiction and your old self harm scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Addicts

You had been best friends with Crowley for a while. Though you had to admit you had a little crush on the King of Hell. Though this story will be told of the night you two really connected. The night both your past addict and his recent one brought you together.   
“ Hey Crowley! I decided to drop by because I had some new scotch that I just had laying around. I knew you would enjoy!”  
You said with a smile as you shut the door behind you. You had been friends long enough that Crowley gave you a special key that would create an entrance to his room in Hell. It was a lot easier then summing him, for who knows when the Winchester boys would need him. You called out again but heard nothing. You sighed then shrugged it off, making your way from his office to his bedroom. When you got there you did not expect to see the scene that was played out in front of you.   
“ C-Crowley. . . What the fuck have you done?”  
You saw a bunch of used needles, bags of human blood and pizza boxes, among the once clean bedroom that was now a total mess. You saw he was about to inject himself with another needle, you realized he didn’t even hear you. You quickly ran over to him, slapped the needle out of his hand then kneeled down to where he was sitting. He looked at you with a dazed look, you spoke him name softly, and there was no reply. After even shaking him you started to get worried, you wondered how much human blood he had taken.   
“ Shit, come one Crowley! Snap out of it!”  
His eyes flickered slightly as you raised your voice but still, there was no voice coming from him. You then sighed, raised your hand and whispered softly.  
“ I am so sorry for this, but hopefully this will work.”  
You then slapped him hard across the right cheek with your right hand. Both your palm and his cheek, stung from the impact of the slap.   
“ OW! What the hell?”  
“ Oh Crowley! You are back!”  
You gave him a huge hug as he had a look of confusion then his eyes widened as he looked around the room and saw the mess he had made. He slowly pushed you away from him then sighed and rubbed his face, then huffed.   
“ I deserved that slap then if I have gotten this far into the addiction. “  
“ Crowley, how long have you been doing this? I thought the Winchesters helped you with your lust for human blood? You know what it does to you.”  
“ I know! I mean, I know. Sorry I didn’t mean to snap I just- I just want to feel like there is something in me instead of nothing. “  
You frowned then got up and offered your hand to him. He took it and slid up, the clatter of a few plastic tubs of blood came falling out of his pocket, you frowned again, but this time you had a look of pain in your eyes, for you had been there before. You then smiled softly as you lead him to his bathroom. He gave you a look as he raised his eyebrow.   
“ Are you going to join me?”  
You shook your head and smiled softly. At lest he head his sense of humor back.  
“ No, I want you to get cleaned up, meanwhile I’ll clean this place up. Then we are having a serious talk my dear.”  
He pouted then nodded and shut the bathroom door behind him. You stood there to make sure he was going to clean up, you then heard the water run. You turned around and looked at the mess that was once the King of Hells bedroom.   
“I have a lot of work to do.”  
Once you had finished remaking the bed, Crowley was in a fresh suit, with his hair all fixed and not looking like he just did six pounds of crack.   
“ Hello Darling, miss me?”  
“ Yes, now, sit down because we need to talk about your addiction.”  
“ It’s not that bad, it’s not even an addiction.”  
You puffed out your cheeks then sent him a glare that could kill even his Hellhounds.   
“ That right there is why we need to talk.”  
After an hour you two had a big heart to heart, fixing things and making sure that he promised to stay away from human blood. That there were other options then the “ human drug”, as you put it.   
“ So ______, how do you know all about this sort of stuff? Were you a nurse or just did medical things in high school?”  
You shook your head and let out a soft laugh.  
“ No Crowley, sadly it’s the other end of that topic. I never did drugs, or drank..”  
Crowley tilted his head slightly then gently placed his warm hand on top of yours.  
“ Then how do you know? If I may ask, darling.”  
“ B-Because, I was an addict for a long time, but not for the two things I listed, for something that can’t be tested for.”  
You sighed then gently pulled your arm away and slid off your jacket, you wearing a tank top and so it was easy to see, clear as day. You could see all of your self-harm scars. Some older ones, some newer ones that healed over finally. Some soft and cold only been seen from the reflection of the light. Others where deeper and puff. Crowley’s eyes shot open then he slowly covered his mouth as his eyes roamed the upper half of your body. He then uncovered his mouth and looked deeply into your eyes, with a now, understanding look. You where use to people then giving you the “ pity” look, which you hated. What shocked you was that he didn’t, he instead smiled weakly and gently took your hand, leaning down and placed butterfly, soft kisses upon your scars.   
“ T-They are old Crowley, like you have promised me to stop. I promised myself not to cut anymore, a few years ago. “  
‘ Then I am damn proud of you”  
You stared at him from the sudden words, but you smiled then blushed as he continued to kiss up your arms, and on every scar his could get his lips on.   
“ You are strong.”  
Kiss.  
“ You are beautiful”  
Kiss.   
“ You are a inspiration to me.”  
He said sweet and encouraging words with each peck. Which lead to you blushing a deep, crimson red across your cheeks. Once he got to your shoulders he stopped and pulled you into a big, bear hug. He then smiled some and sighed as you hugged back.   
“ I know you promised yourself, but promise me that you won’t do that ever again, even though it’s been a few years since you last did it.”  
“ I promise, Crowley.”  
“ Good, now I am treating you to a fancy dinner to show how much I am glad you are in my life.”  
You blinked slowly then started to feel the salty, sting begin to form in your eyes as you smiled wide.   
“ Oh Crowley, I am so glad you are in my life too.” You said as you two shared another big hug, than got read to go out and celebrate each other’s lives.


End file.
